Mario's Mansion
by mariobroultimate
Summary: Mario discovers that he and his brother supposedly won a mansion in a contest they didn't even enter. Growing suspicious, he went over to this mansion to check it out himself. But he'll soon come to deep regret. (Prequel to the first game.)


**I was originally going to write a full remake of Luigi's Mansion, but I decided I'd just skip it. After I finish Mario 64 which has turned into a chore to finish, I just wanna move on and get to the more engaging stories. So instead, I decided to make a prequel to Luigi's Mansion explaining some background information. Enjoy!**

* * *

One night in Boo Woods, in the middle of a field, a cloud of dust swarmed around and took the form of a huge mansion. After the mansion's appearance, a large boo with red eyes and a crown with a red jewel laughed evilly.

**King Boo: At last! Phase 1 of my plan is complete! Soon I will be able to extract my revenge on those horrible, HORRIBLE Mario brothers for breaking into my people's houses!**

A regular boo floated up to the king.

Boo: So, what are going to do with this mansion, your highness?

**King Boo: Well, I'm glad you asked! You see, I'm going to send a letter to Mario's mailbox saying that they won a mansion. Then, we'll just wait for them to come to the mansion, and when we get the chance, we'll strike them both and trap them in a painting for my art gallery! I already have the perfect portrait for them.**

Boo: Sounds like a great idea your highness! But are you sure those two will actually believe that they won a mansion when they didn't even enter a concert?

**King Boo: Oh, don't worry about that. I already worked around that possibility.**

French Narrator: A few days later…

Luigi walked outside and checked his mailbox.

Luigi: Let's see… bills, bills, bills, MORE BILLS! Huh? What's this?

Luigi opened up an envelope.

"Dear, Mario and Luigi

CONGRATULATIONS! You just won the contest of winning mini games by doing absolutely nothing! Your reward: A BRAND NEW MANSION! Take the map provided and it'll lead you to your glorious new abode! HoPe YoU eNjOy It!"

Luigi was a bit confused at first. He didn't recall entering any contest. Plus, what's with the weird writing at the end, with the Upper Case, Lower Case, then Upper Case again? Luigi just shrugged it off.

Luigi: OH BOY! OH BOY! OH BOY! We won a mansion! I gotta tell Mario!

Luigi quickly dialed Mario's number since he wasn't home.

Mario was staying over at Peach's Castle last night. It was still quite early in the morning, around midnight. So he was still asleep in the guest room. That was until the phone rang. He yawned.

Mario: Mamma mia. Is it morning already? What time is it?

Mario still heard the phone rang and grabbed it.

Mario: Hello?

Luigi: Mario, you won't believe this! We won ourselves a MANSION!

This instantly woke up Mario.

Mario: WHAT?! A MANSION?!

Mario instantly covered his mouth since some people were still sleeping

Mario: How on Earth did we win a mansion?

Luigi: By winning the contest of doing absolutely nothing!

Mario: Huh, that's funny. Cause I don't recall us entering any contest.

Luigi: I know right? I guess they entered us in automatically or something.

Mario: Riiiiiight… Luigi, by any chance, did you see anything strange written on that letter? Just asking.

Luigi: Well… there was this weird lettering near the end, but I think it's just a typing error.

Mario: Hmmm…

Luigi: Anyways, meet me up at the mansion so we can celebrate.

Mario: Alright…

Mario hung up.

Mario: Something's fishy about this mansion we supposedly 'won'.

Mario took a look out the back window to find this mansion. And what he saw was a horrifying sight. What he saw was a large three story mansion with many windows, surrounded by dark forests and lightning. And the worst part is that he doesn't even remember that mansion being there, nor did he recall ever seeing it under construction.

Mario: A haunted house! Should've known! Well no problem. Luigi and I had experience with these in the past. We'll take em down! But first to get prepared!

Mario exited the guest room and encountered one of the Princess's guards.

Toad: Mario, you're up early.

Mario: Toad, I'm sorry to say this but I have to leave early. Luigi and I supposedly 'won' a mansion in and contest we didn't even enter, and I have to check it out to make sure it's not a trick.

Toad: A mansion? That sounds really cool!

Mario: That may be so. But I have my suspicions. So I'm going to check it out.

Mario is about to exit the door, but then turns his head back.

Mario: And… if I don't give you a call within the next few hours… come and find me.

Toad: O-Okay…

Mario left the castle and went back to his house. Luigi had already left, and Mario started packing.

Mario: Alright. A Power Star for extra strength in case it is haunted (man am I lucky Peach let me keep one of these after my last adventure),a pen and paper to take notes, and some extra clothes to stay overnight in the event it's not actually haunted. Good to go!

Mario ran over to the mansion while Luigi was still walking. Once he made it, he was definitely thinking that this place was haunted and he and Luigi should just turn back. But he can't know for sure unless he goes inside.

As Mario walked toward the mansion. He heard a voice.

?: No! Don't go in there! It's too dangerous!

But Mario didn't listen to whoever it was, thinking it was just his conscience. He walked into the mansion, expecting it to be dark and full of boos. But surprisingly, the lights were on, the doors were unlocked, and there were no boos in sight.

Mario: Huh, no ghosts. This mansion actually looks pretty nice. On the inside at least. I might as well look around while I wait for Luigi.

Mario looked around the foyer admiring the place. However he wasn't alone. For little did he know that King Boo and his minions were also in the room, just invisible and Mario couldn't hear them.

**King Boo: Hahahahaha! That gullible fool! I let his guard down thanks to this ruse I set up. Phase 2 is complete!**

Boo: But where's Luigi? Didn't you say you wanted to capture them both?

**King Boo: He's probably not far behind. I guess Mario decided he'd check first. We'll just lay hidden until Luigi comes in. Then, we strike!**

Mario, fully unaware of the predicament he'd been caught in, explored rooms of the mansion in a more relaxed demeanor.

Mario: Maybe this place isn't so bad. I guess it just looks creepy from the outside when it's dark out.

Mario entered the Laundry Room and set his extra clothes down. He took his extra cap, put it in the washing machine, and turned it on feeling comfortable enough to wash his clothes while he waits for his bro.

Mario: Luigi washes his cap by hand. But I say that's a waste of time. We're not living in medieval times. The washing machine is a more efficient way of washing any piece of clothing.

Mario sat down and started whistling the Super Mario Bros overworld theme. Meanwhile, King Boo was getting very impatient.

**King Boo: Augh! Where is he?! I wanna capture them already!**

Boo: I guess Luigi's not coming anytime soon. Why don't we just get Mario while he's still vulnerable?

**King Boo: You know what? Good idea. Time to enter Phase 3! Shutdown all the lights!**

While Mario was whistling, the lights in the room suddenly turned off.

Mario: Huh?! Who turned out the lights?! Okay, calm down Mario, it's probably just a blackout from the lightning outside.

**?: Oh, it's a blackout all right! But not just for the lights, but also YOUR LIFE!**

Mario: HUH?!

King Boo appeared at the scene, jump scaring Mario.

**King Boo: SURPRISE!**

Mario: YAAAAAAH!

**King Boo: At last, Mario! I finally have you right where I want you! Now, I know how much you love to jump into paintings. So I prepared this portrait just for you!**

He takes out the portrait he created for Mario.

**King Boo: So, jump right in! For this will be your NEW HOME! AH HAHAHAHA!**

Mario: NO! NEVER!

Mario quickly dashed out of the room, leaving his spare cap in the washing machine and his spare gloves and shoes to the side in which some ghosts took them to hide the evidence that Mario was here, not knowing about the cap.

**King Boo: Don't make this hard on the both of us Mario! You can run, but you can't hide! AHAHAHAHA!**

Mario ran through the now dark hallways desperate to get out. He quickly ran back to the foyer doors and tried to open them up. But they were LOCKED!

Mario: NO! NO! NO!

Mario tried to kick the door open with all the strength he had, but to no avail.

**King Boo: Did you really think it would be that easy?! NOPE! You're TRAPPED pal!**

Mario then dashed through the unlit hallway with pure fear in his eyes, and started crying feeling stupid for falling for the ghosts tricks. He also thought about his brother…

Mario: (Luigi… I can't let this happen to him! If I'm this scared in this mansion, I can't imagine how he'd feel! He'd be TRAUMATIZED! I gotta do something to keep the ghosts from pulling the same trick on him!)

He remembered his piece of paper and pen and hurriedly wrote down the message: "LOOK OUT FOR BOOS, LUIGI!" He folded up the note and ran into the courtyard.

Mario: I gotta find a good hiding spot for this note, AND FAST! Think Mario, think! What's a good place the boos wouldn't look, but Luigi would?

Mario looked around quickly, and something caught his eye. A birdhouse that strongly resembled his mailbox back at home.

Mario: AHA! Perfect!

Mario without hesitation, threw his note inside the birdhouse and kept running, not giving King Boo anytime to catch up. He then ran upstairs and dashed through Astral Hall, still fearing for his life, and hid in the Observatory. This was a hopeless effort however. As King Boo has total mastery of this mansion. And it wasn't long before Mario heard the ghosts approaching. He started to cry even more realizing that he has no escape and was now done for. But he was still able to do one last action. He took out his Power Star, saddened that it didn't come to good use since he was at first caught off guard and now cornered. He magically sealed it away within the room in a similar fashion to how he and his friends unsealed doors in their last adventure to prevent the ghosts from stealing it. After that, Mario just accepted his fate as King Boo came in the room.

**King Boo: About time you gave up! Now get in the painting! I have a special place just for you!**

Mario, having no other choice, walked into the painting crying his tears out. Fearing that he may never see his bro, the princess, or his friends ever again. But he still left all his faith in his brother.

Mario: (Luigi… I'm counting on you… Please, save me! I-I love you… bro…)

And with that, King Boo took his brand new painting into the Secret Altar and hanged it up.

**King Boo: A job well done boys! Now we just gotta wait till Luigi shows up so we can trap him into a painting as well! Then my art gallery will truly be complete! And you'll never have to worry about those two ever again!**

All the boos triumphantly cheered for their king, completely unaware that they failed to hide Mario's cap, letter, and star. Meanwhile Luigi was walking towards the mansion with his map in hand. When he looked up and saw the actual mansion in person…

Luigi: Oh boy…

* * *

**In case you were wondering, this idea came from a YouTube video, **'_**Mario's Story In Luigi's Mansion'**_ **by ZoomZike. It explains a theory of how Mario could've been captured by King Boo using the locations of the missing items (in the GameCube version, NOT the 3ds version) and Madame Clairvoya as references. So, props to ZoomZike for the idea. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
